Sonic The Hedgehog and Kim Possible Crossover
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: while searching through his old inventions Dr.Drakken come's across a device that he hasn't seen year's and by using it he think's it will get rid of Kim Possible for good but as usual his plan doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Kim Possible crossover

**hi guys I felt like doing a Sonic the hedgehog and Kim Possible crossover don't know were I'm going with it yet though I've got a fair idea so hopefully it will turn out well hope you's all enjoy xxxx**

**Disclaimer - Sonic the hedgehog belongs to sega and Kim Possible belong to Disney**

**Ok here we go**

Chapter 1

Deep inside Drakken's lair Dr. Drakken was going through some of his old inventions which he dosen't do often do as he normally gets Shego to steals someone else's invention to use in his evil shemes to take over the world but he hadn't heard anything about anyone inventing something that would be useful to him so this was the reason for going through his old inventions.

"hm now what did this one do again?" he wondered out loud as he looked at a machine on one of his counters, Shego was sitting on a chair reading a magazine and lifted her head from it wondering what he was up to.

"what exactly are you doing?" she asked with her attenion now going back to magazine she was reading.

Dr. Drakken turned round and walked over to a table close by were Shego was " I'm going through my old inventions to see if anything can be useful in my evil scheme he he," he said quite pleased with himself as he had finally found something that he never though off using before Shego watched him and had saw something in his hands and stood up, he was surprised he had forgotten all about it.

Shego put the magazine down and walked over as he sat it on the table she'd never seen it before "what evil scheme?" she asked and was now interested to see what he came up with this time and it had been a while since the last one.

"Behold the device that will get rid of Kim Possible for good then taking over this world should be a picice of cake ha ha!" Drakken said with his hands in the air and a smile on his face Shego looked at it skepticliy not beliveing that it would, it was a square box with a laser on top of.

"yeah right that thing please," she folded her arms not amuzed Drakken frowned at her.

"grr Shego will you stop please I'm trying my best here I'm certain my plan will work this time," he said angrilly while Shego smirked at him surely he'd would fail like he always did.

"now all we have to do is use this device on Kim Possible and Poof she's gone," Drakken was sure nothing would go wrong with this plan, " first we find Kim then at the first chance we use the devise."

" yeah so where does she go exactly is she gone as in gone or just gone as in somewhere else?" shego asked , Drakken looked at her and thought to himself for a moment.

"you know I don't really know what happens when you push this button I never done much research on it but let just see what happens." with that said Shego and Drakken left the liar in the flying machine.

With Kim and Ron..

"you know we haven't had any calls from Wade in while," Kim said as she was feeling quite bored and watched Ron who had the tv remote in his hand, it was true nothing had happened in a while since there last encounter with Dr. Drakken.

They were sitting watching tv in Kim's house with Ron flicking through the channels nothing good seemed to be on "yeah your right KP we have really put all the emmens we know behind bars well apart from Drakken since he got away that last time," Ron licked his lips and reached out to get a slice of pizza that was on the table in front of them but Rufus had ate the whole thing before he got a slice which made him frown.

"I wonder what Drakken's up to surely he's planning something we haven't heard a peep outta him," Kim wondered out loud, just at that moment the Kimmucutor went off.

"beep beep beep,"

"well speak of the devil," Ron said as he switched off the tv and sat closer to Kim to see Wade. Kim smiled at him and picked up the Kimmcutor.

"Hey Wade long time no see," Wade was typing something on his computers when Kim poped up on the screen.

"hey Kim, Ron it has been a while I would have been in touch but nothing's happened recently well until now that is,"Wade turned his head to another computer he had.

"Drakken and Shego broke in to a store just moments ago and it's near your house Kim," Kim thought this was quiet strange.

" Right we're on our way Wade," Wade nooded and hung up and Kim and Ron made there way over to the store which was just round the corner.

"The super market what would they want outta here," Kim said as she used her graple hook to shot it up to the roof and climbed up there while Ron did same.

"maybe he's coming to steal groceries," Ron suggested as he pulled himself up onto the roof as Kim walked over to a glass window surprisingly it was opened.

"I highly doubt that Ron, this could be a trap." Kim said as she opened the window and they both jump in.

They looked around no one seemed to be there until the lights switched on and a familier voice was heard "well well we meet again Kim Possible he he," came into the light and Kim glared at him.

"Drakken what are you up to this time," She asked even though she already knew the answer and she would always stop him.

"Prepare to meet your doom Kim Possible and sidekick who's name I can't remember ha ha!" Drakken said quite evily.

"ugh you'd think after all we've been through he'd know my name by now it's not that hard to forget," Ron said annoyed while Rufus agreed with him.

Shego jumped out of know where and started to fight with Kim they were throwing punches at one another and doing some cart wheels Shego used her legs and pushed Kim against the wall which really hurt.

"KP I'm coming!" Ron shouted and ran towards Kim.

"oh no you don't," Drakken cried as he tried to grab him to stop him getting to her.

Unfortunetly Drakken tripped and dropped the devise and caused them both to fall and as the devsie fell on the floor the button was pushed on impact with the floor and a ray beam shot out from it and they had to cover there eyes it was that bright.

"uh oh," was the only thing Drakken said before they all disappeared.

Sonic's World

Sonic and Tails were looking for a chaos emerald as Tails picked up a signal during one of his test flights in the X - Torando it was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins."We must be getting close the emerald reacting faster," Tails said as he watched the emerald in his hand glowing more than it was a moment ago.

Sonic had stopped walking as he heard something "did you hear that Tails?" Sonic asked as he was looking around Tails stopped and turned around to Sonic.

"hear what?" Tails asked and looked around the same as Sonic and both found something that shocked them.

"It's a human," Tails said as Sonic bent down the girl was unconsouncis and looked hurt.

"I thinks she's hurt, we have to help her," Sonic said he picked her up "come on we can take her to vanilla she'll know what to do," Tails nooded his head agreeing with Sonic then they headed off to Cream's house which wasn't far away.

Once there they had layed her on the couch and she had some banages on, "oh the poor dear I wonder what happened to her," everyone was there now waiting to here what happened and after a while she woke up Cream was the first to noctice.

"oh look she's waking up," Cream said happy she was ok and they all turned they towards her as she began to sit up.

"ugh my head what happend," Amy was close to her and put her hand out just in case she tried to get up.

"It's ok just take it easy I wouldn't get up just now," Amy said and handed her a glass of water which she gladly took.

"Thanks," she took a drink and opened her "huh where am I," she asked.

"your in my house and my names Cream," Cream said sweetly with a smile on her face.

"oh hi my name's Kim Possible," Kim put the glass of water on the table beside when Sonic walked up to her.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," Kim shook his his hand.

"nice to meet you," Kim smiled then remembered something "oh no has any one seen a boy his name's Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog and Kim Possible Crossover

**hi guys just want to let you's know who the couples are in this story there won't be a lot of romance in this one though hope u's enjoy xxx**

**SonicxAmy**

**KimxRon **

Chapter 2

Kim tried to get up but she felt dizzy and sat back down again "maybe I will sit for a while I feel really dizzy," she said as she was holding her head with one hand. She took the kimmucutor out of her pocket to see if she could call Wade to find what out happened and where she was but it wouldn't switch on, "oh it won't switch on, I've to find Ron."

Kim was holding on to Amy's arm and sat down "we'll help you find him, but you need to rest first."

Tails looked at the Kimmucator he'd never seen anything like that before in his life " umm what is that thing?" Tails asked really anixouse to find out, Kim looked at him.

"huh oh this it's called a Kimmucater I can use this to contact Wade he helps me out a lot, but right now it dosen't seem to be working I must've fell on it or something." Kim gave it to Tails so he could have a look he seemed really interested in it and he examined it.

"hm I might be able to fix it, oh my name's Tails by the way," Kim shook his hand.

"really do you think you could,it would really help," Kim smiled, Tails nooded his head and was about to say something when they heard someone yelling"ahhhh!" Kim knew exactly who it was strait away "Ron!"

Not too far from Cream's house Ron and Rufus were being chased by one of evil robots "where did that thing come from it just poped outta nowhere!" Ron shouted as he jumped up and down as he ran as the robot was shooting lasers at him, Rufus caught up to Ron and jumped in his pocket for safety and pulled the zip over him.

Everyone had ran outside Cream's house "that's Ron alright," Kim said as she heard screaming.

"ahhh!"

"Don't worry I'll save your friend," Sonic said with a smirk and his usual thumbs up then raced ahead to where Ron was Kim was amazed at how fast he moved and tried following him with the others behind her "wow that was fast," Kim said as she followed Sonic it wasn't too far so she wouldn't lose him , Ron had ran into a dead end and was begining to panic.

"guess we've got no chocie but to fight," Ron said put up his fist but he was shaking, the robot shot a laser but lucky he moved out the way just in time "oh man that was too close," the robot kept coming closer and was about to use it's arm to grab him but didn't, Ron heard a swoshing sound go past him and the robots arm blew up "huh what happened." Rufus poped his head out Ron's pocket.

"huh" Rufus said as he poped his head out

Suddenly the whole robot blew up, Ron opened his eyes after the smoke was clear and saw Sonic standing right in front of him "oh wow a blue hedgehog,uh did you destroy that robot," Sonic looked at him and smiled.

"yeah I did," Sonic turned round as Kim and the other had caught up.

"oh cool thanks I owe you one," Ron shook Sonic's hand and saw Kim was coming this way he was so relived to see her.

"KP!" Ron ran over and hugged Kim he was so happy to see her. Everyone smiled at them.

Amy thought it's was adorable "aww how cute," she said happpily with a big smile on her face Sonic smiled at Amy and chuckled to himself he knew she would say something like that.

"I'm glad your ok Ron," Kim said and hugged him back she then introdused everyone to Ron and Rufus.

"nice meet you all, thanks again Sonic for saving me and Rufus, that robot nearly fried us," Ron said as he looked back a the scrap metal behind him thinking what could've happened .

Sonic gave him a thumbs up "any time Ron," Ron did the same so did Rufus.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to you guys?" Sonic asked wanting to know how they got here, they made there way back to Cream's house and Kim and Ron explained what happened before they entered Sonic's world, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow had showen up when got back to Cream's house.

"so your saying there's another evil scinenest out there trying to take over the world," Knuckles said not likeing the idea.

"yeah I geuss, wait what another evil scinenist ," Ron said surprised they had one too.

"What does he look like? I saw a couple of humans yesterday," Shadow asked having his arms folded while leaning against the wall.

"uh well he's blue and has a scar on his eye and black hair oh and there's a women in green who works with him?" Ron felt a little uncomfortable around Shadow.

"yeah that's was them," Shadow said and closed his eye's but he was still listening to them.

Tails came over to after having a look at the Kimmucater "I think it's working," Tails said and handed it over to Kim.

Kim pushed a few button's on it and Wade came on the screen "Kim, Ron are you guys ok I lost your signal for a while there,"Wade said hopeing they were alright.

"It works thanks Tails," Tails smiled and nooded his head "Wade do you think you could get us home?" Kim asked.

"Well my system tells me your in another world, but I don't understand how I'm able to get a signal," Wade explained as he typed on the keybored "I got no clue on how to get you's home yet but I'll keep working on it," Kim looked quite sad at not being able get any time soon.

"It's ok Wade keep in touch,"

"Don't worry I will, in the mean time I suggest you track down make sure he dosen't do anything, I'll be in touch soon," Wade then hung up.

"One question how are we going to find him?" Ron asked.


End file.
